The Poof Parade, Round 2
by ToadMorty
Summary: Auron breaks another sword,Rikku gets trapped in a TV, Tidus dreams about voices....this is wierd,you have been warned.


Disclaimer: As I said before, this is a very strange and weird fic; I don't own anybody, apart from my teacher (long story...). I don't care if I don't get reviews, im going to keep writing bows WHOOOO! Anywho, the story..........oh yeh, and READ ROUND 1 FIRST!!!!!!  
  
THE POOF PARADE, ROUND 2  
  
(A/N. In Round 1, Auron killed Lulu, Yuna got frisky with Tidus, Wakka became a stalker, and Kimahri and Rikku were nowhere to be seen, so ON WITH ROUND 2!)  
  
Auron stood up while the crowds of people flocked around Lulu, He blinked and slowly backed away while whispering "it wasn't me" in peoples ears and giving them 'the look'. When he walked outside he bumped into Rikku, who was talking to herself in Al Bhed, "Oh, hi Auron" She chirped, in that cheeky tone she always seemed to have. Auron smiled (slightly) and gestured for her to walk with him. Rikku looked concerned when Auron kept looking back at the restaurant he came out of, "What's up old man?" She whispered. Suddenly, Auron turned red again, "HUMMPHGFF!!!" He shouted and ran after her. She screamed and ran away, they ran around Luca for about 3 hours, Until Rikku climbed on Kimahri's back and told him to run like the wind...He decided to poof out instead, Auron started sulking and walked away.  
  
MEANWHILE: Wakka had just about given up looking for his Lulu, 'yes she is MY lulu' he thought to himself. He walked down the street and noticed an awful lot of people crowding around a Restaurant, He walked over to investigate. When he got there he looked over a person's shoulder to get a peek, to his horror, he saw Lulu lying on the floor with some men trying to resuscitate her. He barged past the horde of people and ran over to Lulu; he pushed the paramedics out of the way and breathed into her mouth. He noticed her hand twitching and breathed harder; suddenly she started coughing and sat up. She had cast Zombie on herself! Her mind was spinning, 'Wakka with his mouth on mine, lots of people, must kill'. She stood up slowly and stared at Wakka, who grinned innocently, But Lulu had no mercy for anybody (especially Wakka) so cast Firaga on him. He fell over and blew smoke from his mouth. Satisfied with her work, she walked out to seek her revenge on Auron for ending her Magic filled life.  
  
MEANWHILE In a strange, dark...Uh, Area:  
  
Tidus blinked and opened his eyes, he didn't recognize his surroundings. "Where am I?" He said to the air, when nobody replied he stood up and looked around. "What do you mean where are you?" A mysterious voice said, "What do I mean what?" Tidus replied, rather confused. The shady voice laughed, "You are dim aren't you, Tidus?" The feminine voice said, He blinked and sighed. "Listen Rikku this is so not funny anymore okay?" He whined, while walking in circles. Suddenly Rikku poofed in, "You called?" She chirped. Tidus groaned and bashed his head into the wall. Rikku blinked, "What did I do???" She cursed in Al Bhed before poofing out again. Tidus jumped up, with a great idea. 'If I say Rikku, she will come...So If I say Yuna, She will come too!' His mind said. "Yuna" He said... Nothing. "YUNA, YUNA YUNA YUNA!!" He screamed, the mysterious shady voice was back, "She won't come you know, she is happily married to Issaru and they have children..." The voice whispered slowly, Tidus's Mouth dropped to the floor again, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" ......... He awoke with a start and fell out of his bed, "WOAHHHHHH YUNNNNNAAAA!!!!" He screamed, she opened the door and walked in, "Hmmm, Tidus, What is it?" She said groggily, Tidus stood up and looked at her, "You aren't married to Issaru and you don't have kids with him do you?" He said in one great big run on sentence, she blinked at him. "Ummm, no?" She said, confused, Tidus breathed a sigh of relief, "It was a dream, IT WAS A DREAAAAAM!" He started dancing around the room. Yuna slowly backed out of the room and locked it from the outside. 'That should hold him for a while' she thought. Tidus decided that it was time to go have breakfast so walked over to the door, it wouldn't budge. "Hello? Can somebody like, open the door please?" He said to nobody, "HELLO? YUNA, OPEN THIS DOOR!" Still nothing... 'Well, isn't this disasteriffic'... 'Great! Now Rikku's stupid word is in my head! Stupid Stupid!'  
  
Auron had given up looking for Rikku and walked back to the restaurant, he didn't have his sword because as you found out in the last fic, it is indeed made of PLASTIC! He had kind of um, smashed it to little iddy biddy pieces when he tripped over a lost moogle on the floor. Anyway,  
  
Lulu stood up and saw that everybody in Luca was standing there looking at her with their mouths hanging open, "What?" She shouted. Nothing. "WHAT????" she screamed, casting Ultima on everybody, including herself. "Ouch, err, woops my mistake...he he" She whispered. She looked down and found Wakka lying on the floor with the tip of his hair alight, 'I have an Idea' she thought. Then she smiled A/N: WOW SHE IS SMILING!  
  
Tidus was miserable, ever since he had his little dream about the shady voice and Yuna being married, he couldn't help but feel even stronger about his love for her, although he would never tell her, because Tidus was a dumbass. 'I'm such a dumbass' he thought to himself.  
  
Yuna was busy watching TV when Kimahri and Rikku suddenly poofed in and landed inside the TV, "Oh poopie,now look what ya did Kimahri!" she groaned, and saw Yuna, "Hey Yunie! Get us out of here would ya!". Yuna starred at the TV and dropped her Choco-Chocolate bar. "Hey, Rikku and Kimahri are on TV!" she moved closer and tapped the screen with her finger. "YUNIE?? Stop that and get us out would ya?" Yuna blinked, 'Wow, interactive TV' she thought and smiled. She sat on the floor and poked the TV screen, "Do something then" She whispered. Rikku stood there in a daze, 'is she REALLY that stupid' she thought, Kimahri was walking in circles trying to catch his tail, "Roar, come to me tail, Roar". Rikku slowly backed away and prayed to god that she could be somewhere else. She closed her eyes and stood still,but when she reopened them, she wasn't locked in a TV set with Kimahri... 'Where the hell am i???' She thought angrily and started walking around.  
  
Lulu ordered another meal and started eating, with Wakka's hair tip being the romantic candle, "Isn't this nice" She said out loud, "Oh ya, brilliant ya, I believe your not the ones who's hair is on fire brudda" Wakka moaned while lying on the floor. Lulu sighed, "You always ruin the perfect mood don't you Wakka?" She said to him angrily, Wakka blinked, "Did you not hear me woman, I said my damn hair was on fire god damn it!" Wakka stood up, but set fire to Lulu in the process. She stood up and started running around, "Ahhh help me im on FIRRRRREEEEE" Then she fell over again, DEAD!..Again.. "Oh no ya, she is really gonna have my head for this now ya" Wakka sighed and walked away,not before taking a picture of Lulu. "Oh well" He said out loud, "Its not a bikini picture but its okay I guess" He said before walking out.  
  
Yay! Chapter 2 is done! Beware chapter 3 is next! Gets poked with a ski pole Will you leave me alone???? R & R PLEASE! I NEEEEED THIS! Uh,just do it.... 


End file.
